Konoha Academy
by SociallyIdiotic
Summary: Konoha Academy; a private school where academic abilities won't help you gain popularity nor high marks. Just your fighting skills is all. This one transfer girl proves her worth- but she just doesn't seem human. Sasuke Uchiha begins to investigate. ON WAIT.


_Kohona Academy_

 _Summary: Kohona Academy; a private school where academic abilities will not help you gain popularity nor high marks. Just your fighting skills is all you need in this school. A transfer student proves her worth- but she just doesn't seem human._

* * *

She would stare hard and long at the academy that stood before her. Thoughts crashed into her mind like rocks being thrown carelessly into a pond. Her face was steady and stern, short strands of pink hair covered half of her right eye.

"Welcome to Kohona Academy! Please, follow along." cried a cheerful blond haired lady. She stopped in her tracks. "My, my, my! Is that your natural hair colour?"

"Yes, it is." The student replied with a grin.

"That Sakura name sure does suit you!" She beckoned Sakura to continue following her.

Sakura obeyed, her grin still on her bright face.

"Okay, this is your class. Best you get settled in with them quickly as possible. Also, please call me Lady Tsunade." She waved Sakura goodbye as the pink-haired student pushed the class door open.

"So, because of that, you use your chakra to- Oh, hi." Her teacher stopped explaining his lesson.

"Pardon me for interrupting your teachings, sensei, please continue." Sakura scrambled to the nearest empty seat she could find without any fuss.

All eyes were locked on the new transfer student. The girls raised their brows furiously, clenching their fists as they watched the innocent student sit next to the school's biggest heartthrob.

"Sorry, I'm going to sit here for this session." purred Sakura sweetly to the boy who sat beside her.

"Get off that seat now, forehead." screeched a unkind voice. "We already know you're just kissing up to our Sasuke-kun with that fake sweet tone."

"Kissing up? I didn't know you were so in love with him." Sakura twitched, but still, she managed to put an innocent grin on her face.

"I'm Karin Uzumaki, get off that seat, now!"

"Your name is awfully irrelevant at this moment, also, I don't want to leave this seat." She responded kindly.

"Girls, if you're going to fight in class, you might as well just fight each other for real." Kakashi stared at them both.

Sasuke rolled his eyes carelessly, but suddenly, his expression quickly changed as he heard the girl sitting next to him shoot up and say in a calm, gentle voice : "Why not?"

"Fine by me!" Karin grunted. She slowly approached Sakura and tugged on her small, pink uneven strands of hair and chuckled.

"Judging by your chakra, you're not very strong. Don't try to make me fear you, otherwise I'll tear you into shreds. Piece by piece, limb by limb." Sakura's tone dramatically changed into a threatening voice that made even Karin jump. Her voice was full of venom, and it was too obvious to tell.

"Class, stand. We're going to the hall to continue this fight." Kakashi made it look like it happened everyday in his class. It wasn't rare for anyone to carelessly start an argument that then leads into a serious battle.

"God, I'm getting annoyed of this. Karin has a hobby of starting fights between newcomers, and I'm sick of it." Tenten rolled her eyes as they exited the classroom in a neat order from smallest to tallest.

"Wow, Sasuke. Everyone just loves fighting over you, don't they?" Naruto frowned. "I'm cute! Why don't girls fight over me?" He complained.

Sasuke simply shrugged. "Hn."

"We need a 'Hn' translator."

They all entered the hall, still walking in their ordered line. The class sat down peacefully as they watched the two girls staring at each other. Their faces were as serious as they could be. Their looks were plain straight, but somehow you could sense their venomous aura already fighting.

"Hey, Sasuke teme. This Sakura girl is pretty cute. If she likes you, you should obviously date her!" Naruto exclaimed, trying to get Karin to hear him.

"No wonder you and Karin are both cousins. You're both absolute morons." He responded cooly.

"Why, thank you! That's a compliment for idiotic people like myself." Naruto smiled.

...

"And.. fight!" Kakashi screeched.

Karin put her arms in front of her upper body, carefully watching Sakura's moves. Quickly, Sakura dashed at her- aiming to hit her non-steady legs. Karin kept her arms guarding her upper body. Suddenly, she looked for her opponent who was nowhere to be seen. The red-haired girl twisted both her body and head around, to see if she could spot the transfer student.

The crowd gasped- their hands tightly cuffed around their mouth.

Sakura was flying in the air- straight down onto Karin's screwed up hair and brain. Her fists were aimed steadily in front of her. Dark pink chakra was surrounding her tightly clenched fists.

Karin noticed the crowd's reaction and quickly flipped backwards.

Sakura's fists flew straight into the hall floor, missing her target. A hole crashed into the floor while spikes of wood sprouted from the ground like blooming, fierce flowers. Karin flew into the air, avoiding the sharp tips of the wooden spikes going through her weak body. Once safe, Karin descended back onto the floor, but before she could touch the ground, Sakura dashed at her- determination shown in her calm and steady face.

Sakura sprinted at her knees and swiped her off her shaking feet. Karin dropped to the floor with a loud and deafening thump. She smiled sweetly and swung a kunai out of her back pockets and pointed the thin, sharp tip at her neck. Karin tried to make herself as flat as possible to avoid being stabbed in the neck, though after a few seconds, dhe saw that that was absolutely pointless.

The smile on Sakura's face dissolved away like melting snow. Her face, her eyes- they both changed into a frightening expression. She threw the weapon away and picked Karin up by the neck. Sakura tightened her grip on her suffering opponent.

Karin begged for mercy as she found herself floating in midair, captured by the monster strength human. "P...please." She managed to painfully cough out.

Sakura obeyed her wishes and roughly threw her to the floor. Her face was now smiling- clearly she was happy that she won.

Images of Sakura's facial expressions before she dropped Karin to the floor appeared in Karin's mind. The red-haired lady crawled away, muttering things like : "Help.. H..help. S...she's inhuman." She stuttered as she creeped away to Kakashi.

The hall boomed with cheering voices as Sakura grinned and ran to the grandstands where her class was sitting.

"W-wow, you're amazing, Sakura-chan." Praised Hinata.

Sakura spun her head around and sweetly smiled at Sasuke and his friends. Her bangs covered the side of her head as she waved at her classmates.

"So... Sasuke.. You still going to marry her?" Naruto nudged him.

"I can kill you in 8 different ways." Retorted Sasuke.

"Oooh, scary!" He exclaimed as he saw Sakura sit politely next to Sasuke.

"Back to class. Please order yourselves once again."

Sasuke had a feeling that whoever this transfer student was, she obviously was different to the others. He felt a kick of curiosity hit him in the face.


End file.
